


fancy science reasons

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, during 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Winn thanks Maggie in the only way he knows how.





	

Winn taps in Alex’s apartment number and calls, the tone shrill as it rings. Hopping from foot to foot, he rubs his hands together and keeps his eyes on the intercom. March is too cold even with his jacket zipped up.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey Alex! Can I ask a favour?”

“ _Winn, it’s eight at night_.”

“Yes, it is. It’ll take like five minutes.”

She huffs. “ _This better be good, Schott_.”

The door clicks and Winn grins, tugging it open and skipping up the steps to the third floor. He adjusts his bag, slung over his shoulder, before he raps on the door. Alex opens it, and she’s out of her leather jacket-armour and in a t-shirt and leggings. 

“What do you want?”

“It’s been a whole four hours since I saw you and honestly I just missed your mild, sweet disposition.”

Rolling her eyes, she stands aside so he can come in. 

Once the door’s shut, he sticks his hand in his bag and starts rummaging around. “Okay, so, I’ve been working on this for a couple of weeks but I’ve also been- busy- anyway, basically, I was wondering if you could pass this on to Maggie for me.” Hand closing around the scrap of material, he fishes it out. He’s pretty proud he managed to pull this off.

“What is it?”

They both look up- Maggie’s in the bedroom doorway, eying his hand curiously. Winn holds it out to her, and she strolls over to take it.

“It’s a gun holster.” He knows the sturdy black mesh doesn’t look like much, but it packs a punch.

“I do already own holsters. I’m a cop.”

“I know,” he says, grinning. “But not like this one. I’ve been messing around in lab with superconductors and magnets and some super awesome alien cloaking tech, and anyway, yeah, basically, if you put a gun in this holster a metal detector won’t pick it up.”

Maggie stares at him.

“Cool, right? If you’re undercover or whatever and you want to take in a weapon in a restricted area without people knowing, you can. I’ve tested it with just about every kind of gun I could find in the DEO so your standard issue stuff won’t be a problem.”

At that, Alex turns to him, glaring.

“-and you know, I _definitely_ did all the tests supervised because I am not qualified to handle firearms in the workplace.”

Maggie stares at Winn like she can’t quite believe it. “…how does this work?”

“It scatters electromagnetic waves in the-” he catches Alex’s eye, and laughs. “Erm, fancy science reasons.”

Holding it out, Maggie’s found the poppers. “What’s-?”

“Oh, that’s detachable. I figured it needs to be practical, so you can wear it different ways. It can go around your waist, and tuck the holster in the back of your jeans, maybe put on a looser shirt just to make sure it can’t be seen. Or, it’s a thigh holster, which works great with dresses.” 

Alex shakes her head. “You are such a nerd.”

“Thank you.”

Balling the holster up in her hand, Maggie holds it to her chest. “Why did you do this for me?”

“You bailed me out today,” Winn shrugs. She’s important to Alex, so she’s important to him. He jerks his thumb at the door. “Anyway, sorry for interrupting your date, I’ll leave you two cuties to it…”

“Have you seen Lyra?” Alex asks, and Winn shrugs. 

They’ve texted. “She’s with her brother right now.”

There’s a moment of silent communication between the two women, and Alex elbows him. “You could always stay, if you wanted. We were just going to put on a movie.”

“James called,” Winn says, elbowing her back. “But thanks.”

“Let us know if you need anything,” Maggie agrees.

He gives them a two fingered salute and heads to the door to let himself out. “Likewise.”

“You already know I want one of them, right?” Alex says, pointing at Maggie’s new holster.

Winn rolls his eyes, opening the door with a flourish. “Oh, please. I put one in your locker before I left.”

“You broke into my locker?”

“No, I know your combination.”

They all pause. Maggie’s about to laugh, Alex’s raised eyebrow is a clear threat, and Winn braces himself for death. Then, Maggie springs forward, arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders.

“Run, Winn!”

Alex struggles to break Maggie’s grip- Winn dives through the door, throwing a ‘thank you!’ over his shoulder, and he can still hear them laughing on the first floor.


End file.
